poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave
|image = File:Tino's_Adventures_of_The_Land_Before_Time_XIV_Journey_of_the_Brave.png|Row 1 title = Created by|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Co-directed by|Row 2 info = LegoKyle14|Row 3 title = ''Film used|Row 3 info = The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave|Row 4 title = Starring|Row 4 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Rebecca Shoichet Tara Strong Cathy Weseluck Kelly Sheridan Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Akira Golz Samantha Hahn Micah Gursoy Matthew Gumley Carly McKillip Rocio Baranona Michelle Molineux Olivia Olson Kelly Stables Candi Milo Kali Troy Christel Khalil Liza del Mundo Scott McCord Stephanie Morgenstern Felix Avitia Meghan Strange Aria Curzon Anndi McAfee Miriam Flynn Scott Whyte Issac Brown George Ball Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen Barry Bostwick Reba McEntire Tony Amendola Damon Wayans, Jr.|Row 5 title = Guest starring|Row 5 info = Robyn Moore Tabitha St. Germain Ian James Corlett Tracey Moore Scott McNeil Ashleigh Ball Joseph May Christopher Ragland Tara Strong Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Tabitha St. Germain Cathy Weseluck Michelle Creber Claire Corlett Madeleine Peters etc.|Row 6 title = Production company|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Universal Pictures Universal Animation Studios Sonic876 Productions 76859 Thomas Productions LegoKyle14 Motion Pictures|Row 7 title = Release Date|Row 7 info = TBA|Row 8 title = Preceded by|Row 8 info = Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers}}Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave is the 14th chapter of the Weekenders/The Land Before Time saga planned to be re-edited by Sonic876, and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, a young Apatosaurus living in the verdant Great Valley, is eagerly awaiting the arrival of his father Bron, who returns to the valley with his herd once a year. However, he soon learns from a Nothronychus member of his dad's troupe named Wild Arms that his father became stranded in the wilderness when the "Fire Mountain" erupted, leaving the rest of the herd to go on without him. They ask Wild Arms for help, but he belligerently says no. The other grownups agree with him. After worrying about his father, Littlefoot sets out alone at first. However, the others soon catch up with him. They do fine at first, but run into the earth divide. It is suggested that they follow the Long Valley instead, but Littlefoot says that that will take too long and that they must cross there. Luckily, they are able to knock down a tree and get across. As they approach the "Land of the Featherhead Sharpteeth", an area inhabited by Yutyrannus, they realize they cannot make it through without coating themselves with stinkweed, as the Featherhead Sharpteeth have an excellent sense of smell. It works at first when they encounter the predators, but the gang soon play in water, washing off the stinkweed, causing the larger pale green sharptooth of the pair to pick up their scent. After being chased and cornered at a small cliff at the top of a steep hill by the sharpteeth, the gang use a vine and rocks to fight off the sharpteeth, tripping the larger pale green with the vine sending it off a small cliff, and Cera causing rocks to fall sending the olive sharptooth sliding back down the hill. The gang soon go to sleep after they escaped the sharptooth land as dusk had fallen and they had walked all day. Meanwhile, the elder dinosaurs learn about their children's trek, and decide to go after them with two younger ones - Chomper and Ruby. They attempt to have Wild Arms guide them back to where Bron was last seen, but he faints at the mere sight of Chomper, a "sharptooth", and has to be carried, leaving Chomper to lead the way with his nose. The next day, a disagreement between Littlefoot and Cera on which path to take causes Littlefoot to go ahead alone. A sand cloud (sandstorm) happens and Littlefoot is forced to take shelter inside a cave, where he meets a Pteranodon named Etta who knows his father. Littlefoot's friends, meanwhile, become caught in it, and they are buried in sand. They soon lose Petrie, who comes across an army of "diggers". They crown him as their leader after he knocked down fruit for them to eat. Littlefoot's friends find him, and are afraid of the diggers at first. Soon Petrie tells them he has to go find Littlefoot with his friends, but tells them not to be sad. The Diggers soon find a new leader in a lone Parasaurolophus. Etta, meanwhile, tells Littlefoot what happened to Bron, and that he may very well be dead. She also says that it was because Bron had rescued Wild Arms that he got into that mess. She sings a song to lead him on his way as they go through the cave looking for a way out. The rest of the kids soon run into an extremely fast, agile and intimidating Carnotaurus, known as a Horned Sharptooth. The sharptooth shows extreme agility by climbing a ground spike and quickly leaping off of it. The kids briefly evade it somewhat by entering a small cave where it can't reach them. Etta and Littlefoot are under said cave. Etta climbs up to the roof after Littlefoot and her hear them, and pushes a rock out of the way and helps the children get away from the sharptooth, asking Cera to give it a push so the others can get through. The Carnotaurus nearly breaks its way through the pillars of rock preventing it from getting into the cave to reach Cera, but she quickly escapes. It roars in anger. Etta soon leads Littlefoot and his friends through the cave and they come across an area filled with glowing mushrooms and different colored crystals. They soon fall off a waterfall at the end of the cave, helping them get out and helping them reach the Moving Water. Past here, they finally reach the fire mountain where they find Bron. It looks hopeless as he is surrounded by lava. Bron tells them to go so they don't get hurt, but Littlefoot refuses to leave his dad behind. Later, the grown-ups, plus Chomper and Ruby, come across the Carnotaurus. Chomper luckily smells it and they are able to hide from it. Wild Arms nearly gives away their position as the sharptooth hears him cowering before the sharptooth is distracted by a flock of Ornithomimus and chases after them. It is not seen again. Later, the gang and Etta begin to save Bron. They are able to halt the Flowing Fire by sending water onto it. They use a tree to free Bron's leg from under the rocks. The lava soon comes back, and Bron and his son are trapped on the large rock they are standing on. Bron then scoops up Littlefoot and bravely jumps over the lava. Right after, the adults, Chomper and Ruby arrive. Reunited with his father and the rest of the herd led by Chomper, the group extol the virtues of working together and finding bravery through companionship. Trivia * Dot, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Oopsy Bear, Grumpy Bear, Share Bear, Scruffy, Andrea, Mia, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike (MLP), Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Thomas the Tank Engine, and Percy guest stars in this film. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Akira Golz as Princess Nella * Samantha Hahn as Trinket * Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett * Matthew Gumley as Clod * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Carly McKillip as Sakura Avalon * Rocio Baranona as Natalie Blackstone * Michelle Molineux as Hannah Whitehouse * Olivia Olson as Blisstina Utonium * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Scott McCord as Yang * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin * Robyn Moore as Dot * Tabitha St. Germain as Cheer Bear and Rarity * Ian James Corlett as Funshine Bear * Tracey Moore as Share Bear * Scott McNeil as Grumpy Bear * Ashleigh Ball as Oopsy Bear, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack * Joseph May as Thomas the Tank Engine * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie / Fluttershy * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dragon * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo * Suzy Myers as Verity * David Oliver Nelson as Sorrell * Dane Boedigheimer as Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmallow * Justine Ezarik as Passion Fruit * Robert Jennings as Grapefruit * Harland Willaims as Apple * Kevin Brueck as Grandpa Lemon * Toby Turner as Nerville * Rob Rackstraw as Sweep * Susie Blake as Soo * Jimmy Hibbert as Scrampi * Carole Wyand as Princess Sapphire * Cliff Harrington as Choppy * Burr Middleton as Prince Frank * as Zenda * John de Lancie as Discord * Michele Knotz as Verity's Piplup * Bill Rogers as Sorrel's Lucario * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera and Petrie's Mother * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck (replaced the late Kenneth Mars) * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn (replaced the late John Ingle) * Issac Brown as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby and Ducky and Spike's Mother * Scott Whyte as Bron * Tony Amendola as the Narrator (replaced the late John Ingle) * Reba McEntire as Etta * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Sonic876 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Land Before Time crossovers Category:Sequel films